oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrysmod
Origin As a young tadpole the mysterious Pokemon Witch ran up and shoved a seed in his back, overtime he became a frog and he was cursed with an bulb on his back, the other frogs bullied him by calling him lettuce head, One day a strange old man grabbed him in a shopping cart and he was put into a small red ball. when he was released from the ball he was in the sweaty palms of a young boy, a moustached man and a Raving Rabbid .the boy berated him for being so shitty and just using growl, but the strange species with big lips believed in him and he grew into a big lettuce who actually knows both toxic and leech seed The "Leech Seed" Incident When on the adventure Ding Dong details a exploit where seed frogs used their mysterious seeds (Leech Seed) and their yellow spores (Toxic) to do tons of damage and regain lots of health due to the Seeds during multiplication with the spores. After fainting from an encounter with Pokomon he was dumped into the daycare. The old daycare man is actually shit at raising pokemon and not only skinned Brat Watson alive .he forced boiling milk into Garrysmod's bulb making learning leech seed near to impossible. Ding Dong was not pleased and he was overshadowed by the rising star Lil Stank who murdered everything in one thrash and he fell into a pit of depression. Which is the main reason for bad posture and frowning face. Redemption During the dark period of Oney Plays Garrysmod watched a enthralling video of a overweight man dancing and lip syncing to a strange song. The frog then continued to sing the song saying "Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia-ha-ha". After singing the song he was determined to learn Leech Seed and redeem himself. He went into the pokemart eating cd's until he found leech seed. With this new found power he returned at only level 34. Even with his new power he was still looked over for Lil Stank. But the boys would soon learn the true powers of grass. After winning the Pokemon league, Pokomon was corrupted by the power and thought he was dictator of the world. Ding Dong , Chris and Julian knew that he must be defeated. Lil Stank as usual killed everything but this was not the case for one mysterious critter. A long blue creature named "Shoop da Whoop". He fired his Laser which destroyed the entire team. After seeing this Garrysmod now a powerful lettuce he used his spores in contribution with his seeds to beat the level 65 Pokemon at Level 34. After this they won and he was praised and went down in the Hall of fame along with Lil Stank, Max Goof, Labmonjo, The Slunch and Scrimbim. The little tadpole who was bullied as a child soon became a huge celebrity and made the other frogs with seeds on their back feel proud of their heritage Abilities LVL. 34 Type Grass/Poison Health: 113 HP Moves: * Vine Whip * Toxic * Razor Leaf * Leech Seed Abilities: * Hocking Big Loogies * Mucus Cannon * Nickelodeon Slime * Thin Layer of Grease * Sneezing in mouths of children * Surviving Lazers Quotes "You don't scare Me i'm Big lettuce man"- Garrysmod (Only thing he ever managed to say due to the amount of mucus in his mouth preventing his vocal cords to move). "Garrysmod! our little man, he came so far!"- Ding Dong "Don't make fun of him he's sad"-Ding Dong "You picked the fuckin worst one"-Chris O'Neill Fun Facts * It is debated if the seed on his back was from Prof. Oak or the Pokemon Witch, disbelievers bring up the Witch's forte in making potions as the main reason of how they wouldn't have enough time to plant the seeds * Prof. Oak is also theorized to be a Forest Spirit and being the creator of all grass type Pokemon * People also say that the Bulbasaur portrayed in the party is related to Ding Dong. Both share the nublets on their head for sensing bad vibes * After beating Pokomon he went through surgery to remove all the mucus from his nostrils * After the thin layer of snot fell off a large fetus fell out of his one nostril, the fetus was a goblin who scrambled a into trash can behind a cabin which was known for being sleepy * The Goblin now goes by the name "Zach Hadel" and follows the footsteps of his father's owner and makes epic cartoons Current Residence The current fate of Garrysmod is Unknown after the Missingno. incident ( Read for more info). He was most likely destroyed when the game was resetCategory:Characters from Games Category:Character People Category:Heroes Category:Trapped Forever in an Endless Torment Category:Pokemon Category:Friends Of The Bois